William
by NickySabel
Summary: John's POV. Post-Reichenbach y regreso de Sherlock, William aparece en la no tan apacible vida del 221B de Baker Street. ¿Quien es? ¿Que hace aquí? Y más importante... ¿Por qué Sherlock le necesita tanto?
1. William

**Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece y esto lo hago con el ánimo de entretención y no lucro.  
Disfruten.**

* * *

_**William**_

_Llegó jadeando; podía oír su respiración desde arriba.  
Cuando subió, demorado quizá en sacarse la bufanda, quedé impresionado; aún más que la mañana del arpón ensangrentado y el cerdo muerto.  
Tenía la cara amoratada y un poco inflamada; del labio, partido, salía un hilillo de sangre. Su mejilla, por sobre el pómulo izquierdo, presentaba un corte horrible.  
Temblaba, no sé si por la confusión y nerviosismo en los que venía o porque su ropa estilaba de lo mojada.  
Cuando intenté quitarle el abrigo se removió inquieto y me miró como si me desconociera.  
Cuando al fin logré sacárselo, noté los nudillos lastimados y las palmas rasmilladas.  
Quise que contestara algunas preguntas, las típicas para ver su grado de conciencia pero no contestó a ninguna.  
Pude llevarlo hasta su habitación y quitarle la ropa mojada, bajo la cual pude ver su piel lastimada, el pecho presentando algunos moratones y unos dedos marcados sobre sus hombros._

_Hacer que se duchara fue imposible.  
Colocarle la ropa interior y un pijama seco fue realmente dificultoso, cada pedazo de piel necesaria de tocar estaba fuertemente herida y las reacciones de Sherlock me asustaban.  
Jamás lo había visto tan adolorido.  
Acostarlo fue otro desafío; las zonas heridas reaccionaban incluso al toque de la sábana de seda.  
Intentó decir algo, pero fue totalmente ininteligible.  
Le dejé durmiendo unos pocos minutos mientras hervía el agua, conseguía bi-alcohol, una toalla, calmantes y hielo.  
Tras darle los calmantes y colocarle la bolsa de agua caliente en los pies durmió un par de horas en las que pude curarle las heridas y desinflamarle el rostro.  
Al despertar dijo mi nombre e intentó moverse pero el dolor lo evitó y sólo pudo volver a recostarse._

"_-John"-dijo semi-consciente- "No…te vayas…"_

"_-Tranquilo, esperaré hasta que te duermas…"_

"_-Quédate esta noche… No…no… te vayas…"_

"_-No te alteres, no me iré. Voy a buscar un poco de agua para que te enjuagues la boca y a cambiar el agua de tu bolsa de agua. ¿Quieres algo más? "_

"_-Un…dulce…"_

"_-Ok. Vuelvo enseguida"_

_Cuando volví estaba durmiendo nuevamente. Lo desperté para que se lavara la boca y comiera el dulce.  
El labio ya no le sangraba.  
Intenté ir a la despensa, pero antes de salir, Sherlock me detuvo.  
Susurró mi nombre entrecortadamente y, al acercarme, pude notar la humedad en su rostro.  
Lloraba._

"_-Iré a por más calmantes"_

"_-No. No me duele nada…"_

"_-Vamos, no sirve hacerse el valiente"_

"_-John- dijo, antes de sollozar y empezar a llorar- Quiero a William de vuelta…"_

_Oh.  
Ahora entendía.  
William.  
_

* * *

_**Spoiler:** Ese nombre había surgido entre nosotros aproximadamente tres meses antes (...)_

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo**: Dos más uno._


	2. Dos más uno

**Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece y esto lo hago con el ánimo de entretención y no lucro.  
Disfruten.**

* * *

_**Dos mas uno**_

Ese nombre había surgido entre nosotros aproximadamente tres meses antes.  
Recordaba el día que lo escuché por primera vez.  
Sherlock había entrado vacilante a la sala, mientras yo desayunaba.  
Colocó un trozo de pastel en un plato delante de mí y se sentó sonriendo.  
Levanté una ceja y él me acercó el plato.

-¿Un nuevo experimento?

-Tengo que hablar algo contigo. Preferiría que comieras, siempre estás de mejor humor cuando comes.

-¿Vas a decirme algo que puede hacerme enojar?

-En realidad, no sé como vas a tomarlo -reí irónico. Seguramente sabía como iba a reaccionar, siempre lo hace- Hace 16 años, aquí en Londres, nació William Holmes.

Me miró tratando de analizar mi reacción o algo y yo simplemente tomé un sorbo de té y lo invité con un gesto a continuar.

- Mycroft tenía 26 años y yo tenía 19 años y vivíamos en la casa de mis padres aún. Vivíamos todos juntos en la casa familiar. Al cumplir 15 años se le concedió un año para decidir dónde y con quién quería vivir ahora que Mycroft y yo estamos de forma independiente. Y él eligió venir conmigo- se sentó junto a mí y me miró seriamente- Ya intenté con la señora Hudson arrendar otro piso o incluso una habitación extra para ese fin, pero no tiene ninguna disponible más que el 221C que es un sótano bastante mohoso. Sin embargo, decidió que si deseaba traerlo aquí al 221B ella no tendría problema alguno, pero al final quien decide eres tú. Así que, ¿Qué dices?

-Un chico, de 16 años- sonreí, tratando de ser amable -¿Es tu primo, hermano, sobrino…?

-Es mi hijo – lo miré esperando que agregara algo más, congelado por la declaración, pero lo único que dijo fue "¿Qué opinas?"

-Que… Bueno, ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaría?

-De aquí a un mes, con esto de que van a empezar las clases y se cambió a un colegio más cerca de aquí que de mi madre, creyó que lo mejor era venir a vivir conmigo.

-Debo ir a mi habitación y pensarlo. ¿Me concederías media hora para ello?

-Claro.

Terminé mi taza rapidamente y, sinceramente,_ huí_ a mi habitación.

Sherlock tenía un hijo.  
William había dicho y ahora quería vivir con él.  
Por supuesto que no iba a negarle eso... ¡¿Cómo podría?!  
Un hijo... Sherlock...un hijo de 16 años...

Un mes.  
Sólo me quedaba un mes en el 221B.  
Quizá podría ir a vivir con Harry, ahora que ya había superado su problema.  
Un acuerdo durante los tres años que Sherlock no estuvo lo había permitido: yo no me suicidaba y ella superaba el problema del alcohol.

Bien, esa parecía la mejor opción.  
Sherlock no me abandonaría para siempre, seguiríamos teniendo los casos juntos, solo no viviríamos en la misma casa...no era tan malo.

Bajé y volví a la cocina, donde él desayunaba.  
Me senté y le dije que aceptaba.

- Gracias, John. Significa mucho para mi que permitas a William venir a vivir con nosotros.

-¿Con nosotros? - parpadeé innumerables veces, confundido - ¿No me estás avisando con antelación para que busque otro lugar?

-¿Qué? No. ¿Qué te llevó a pensar eso? Por supuesto que no quiero que te vayas. No, él dormiría en mi habitación. Pero sinceramente si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo, lo entiendo. Sólo me interesa tu opinión, al final de cuentas esta es nuestra casa.

"Nuestra casa"

Debo admitir que eso me había gustado mas de lo conveniente.  
Desde que había vuelto, me agradaba la sensación de equipo, de nosotros que Sherlock intentaba magnificar.  
Quizá para aplacar un poco mi mal genio o tal vez para controlarme un poco a hacer su voluntad.  
Si era así, estaba funcionando.

- Intentémoslo - dije al fin. Él me miró con una ceja levantada - Vamos, he ido a la guerra, invadido Afganistán y tomado un piso contigo. Veamos que tal nos va.

Sonrió y no dijo nada más durante esa mañana.  
Al almuerzo conversó un poco más sobre ordenar el departamento.  
De hecho, después de esa mañana dejó de perseguir casos y nos puso, a mí y a la señora Hudson, a sacar y colocar las cosas como nos pareciera mejor.  
Nos hubiéramos opuesto a esa condena si no fuera porque durante años deseábamos hacerlo.

Al final de la semana el departamento lucía limpio, ordenado y hogareño.  
Cada uno de los experimentos había sido etiquetado, empaquetado y llevado hasta el 221C; allí descansaba cada exceso de nuestro departamento, como si fuera una bodega, pequeño arreglo conseguido por una módica suma extra dada a la señora Hudson en arriendo.  
Hasta un refrigerador más, comprado por Sherlock, para colocar las partes conseguidas en Barts.  
En realidad, era su nuevo taller de experimentación. Ahora en nuestra cocina sólo había comida y algunos parches de nicotina.  
Organizar cada uno de los libros de Sherlock fue astronómicamente complicado, no supimos si ponerlos por tema o alfabéticamente; dada la cantidad de títulos, finalmente decidimos ordenarlos por tamaños, los más grandes arriba y los mas pequeños en las orillas. La calavera, sin embargo, quedó en medio de la chimenea, como sujeta papeles (en este caso, sólo cuentas) y una espada en la pared como decoración (que no tengo ni idea cómo llegó a la casa).

Tres muebles extras debieron ser colocados a modo de pared divisoria para colocar todos los libros que estaban en el suelo y carpetas, muchas carpetas para cada papel suelto que tiene Sherlock.  
Descubrimos al menos tres títulos de propiedad que él no recordaba tener (seguramente borrados de su palacio mental reservado para cosas "importantes") y manuscritos en lenguas… bueno, mas bien jeroglíficos quizá de qué imperio o dinastía.

Agregó una cama a su habitación y un escritorio.  
Traté de enterarme de algo extra de William y le pregunté.

-¿William? Le gustan un montón de cosas ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

-No sé, y lo normal que todo el mundo dice sobre sus hijos ¿Practica algún deporte?

-Le gusta el tenis, aunque le va mejor en karate y en tiro al arco. Defensa personal, ¿Puede ser considerado un deporte?

-Creo que sí… ¿Por qué tanta actividad... física?

-Mycroft la sugirió. Genio como todo niño quiso complacer a su tío y ahora le entretiene. Creo de todas formas el ser criado por mi madre le ha hecho ser un poco más parecido a Mycroft en ciertos aspectos. Le va mejor de lo que me iba a mí en el colegio y es más calmado para determinar cosas. De haber sido criado sólo por mi… Bueno, eso no pasó.

-¿Y su madre, Sherlock?

-¿Qué hay con ella?- respondió volviendo el rostro, levantándose a revisar el anaquel de libros, buscando algo.

-Bueno, ¿Quién es? Tuviste un hijo a los 19 años, entiendo que quizá ella y tú no se hayan mantenido como ...pareja -Sherlock y pareja en una oración sonaba complicado- pero al menos debe formar parte de la vida de William.

-Nunca fuimos pareja. William fue concebido in-vitro.

-A los 19 años decidiste ser padre. ¿En esa época existían los vientres de alquiler?

-Helena no fue un vientre de alquiler. Era mi mejor amiga. No la amaba como mujer, pero la quería mucho como persona. Estábamos juntos en el Instituto de Psicología donde nuestros padres nos habían llevado. Dijeron que yo era Asperger. A ella… Bueno, no importa. Queda poco tiempo.

-Sherlock, no hagas eso. Si no me quieres decir, no hay problema. Pero voy a vivir con él. Al menos debería saber algo extra. Algo. Pero si no quieres decirme está bien.

-Helena murió cuando Genio no había ni siquiera cumplido tres años de vida. A mi me incómoda en la garganta hablar de ella y él ni siquiera la conoció y le duele que la nombre. La maestra del jardín de niños decía que él la llamaba mamá, y así pasó con cada una de sus maestras hasta tercer grado. Créeme, no sabrás nada de él preguntando por su madre. Si quieres decorar la habitación con algo, le gusta el ajedrez y química.

Su voz daba el tema por zanjado.  
Quise tratar de volver a William, pero no supe como.  
Sherlock fue a la pieza y le seguí.  
Se había achicado bastante con la cosas extras que había agregado.  
Le pregunté si necesitaba mas ayuda o habia que entrar algo mas y dijo que no.  
Nos sentamos en nuestros sillones.  
Yo tomé una revista y el su violín.  
Y tuve una idea.

-William debería tener su pieza propia.

-No tenemos más habitaciones.

-Deberías considerarlo. Tiene 16 años. Necesita... privacidad.

Me miró levantando las cejas.

-¿Quieres irte, John? ¿Crees que aceptaste demasiado rápido que William viniera? porque si no puedes, no me ofenderé.

-No es eso...

-¿No quieres irte?

-No, no quiero. Quiero vivir aquí, contigo - me miró asintiendo- Contigo y con tu hijo-aclaré- Es sólo que…- suspiré sonoramente- Nada, ignórame.

Me miró sospechosamente, volvió a sentarse en la mesa y me miró. Después de un rato llevó una taza de té a sus labios.  
Pasó las próximas dos horas supongo que pensando en lo que dijo al cabo de ese tiempo.

-Deberíamos compartir una habitación.

Yo lo miré asombrado, creo que medio adormilado y sólo atiné a preguntar : "¿Tú con quien?

-Contigo, obviamente, ¿A quién más le estaría hablando?

-¿Has estado pensando en eso dos horas?

-No, ¿dos horas?, estaba pensando en una solución y también tratando de entender por qué un adolescente preferiría una habitación solo. Aún no entiendo eso último pero supongo que tú lo entiendes mejor que yo. Así que, ¿Qué dices?

Compartir habitación con Sherlock.  
Wow. Hace meses que quería compartir algo más que un piso con él.

Sí, a mí también me hubiera asombrado pensar en esas cosas cinco años antes, pero después de los 3 años que estuve sin tenerlo, creyéndolo muerto, había admitido algunas cosas y conciliado otras. En algunas, Harry había ayudado.

-¿Por qué quieres compartir pieza conmigo?

-Pensé que era obvio, para que William tenga su pieza.

-Dices que no comprendes porque un adolescente necesitaría una habitación privada, con ello preferirías compartir con él por no tener una razón lógica para no hacerlo.

-Creo que nosotros, por edad y tiempo compartiendo podríamos estar mejor juntos en un cuarto que yo con él. No es una obligación, al fin de cuentas el que debe sacrificarse un poco soy yo. Es mi hijo el que viene.

-Tampoco lo tomes así, Sherlock. Sólo quiero que estemos todos cómodos y que tu lo entiendas. ¿Sabes?, terminemos con las cajas de embalaje y cambiemos tus cosas a mi habitación. Falta menos de una semana para que llegue William y creo que deberíamos tener todo listo ya.

-¿Por qué tu habitación?

- Porque si no funciona quiero tener todo el derecho de mandarte a dormir al sillón de la sala.

Rió y se fue a empacar en ese mismo instante.

Arreglamos las cosas en una tarde y una mañana.  
El jueves, cuando llegó Mycroft a inspeccionar el departamento, teníamos todo en su sitio y limpio.

-John, Sherlock.

-Mycroft, que alegría tenerte por acá… ¿Problemas en el paraíso de Buckingham?

-No, sólo quería saber como estaba el 221B esta mañana. Recuerden que hoy a las 1700 llega William a esta casa. Soy su tío, nada más, pero he estado años velando por el, casi como si fuera mi hijo. Me alegro de como han dejado el departamento.

-Gracias, Mycroft, pero recuerda que es mi hijo.

-Lo sé, Sherlock.

-Vamos chicas, quedan cuatro horas. La señora Hudson preparó una merienda; por ahora, podríamos almorzar.

- Creo que Sherlock debería bañarse antes de…-olió el aire- Oh, claro, Goulash.

Almorzamos tranquilamente, si se le puede decir así a un almuerzo que solo versaba sobre asesinatos, sangre y la señora Hudson quejándose sobre el 221C que estaba cada vez más enmohecido gracias a quizá que cosas Sherlock había dejado allí.

A casi una hora de que William llegara, Mycroft personalmente fue a buscarlo.  
Sherlock y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación a cambiarnos ropa.

Yo tomé la mía y fui al baño a darme una pequeña ducha.  
Me vestí y desocupé el baño para que él lo ocupara. Volví a la pieza y el salió rápidamente.  
Siempre había tenido una pequeña duda con respecto a Sherlock.

¡¿Por qué su pieza siempre lucía tan ordenada cuando el resto de la casa era un enorme desastre?!

Realmente, yo no era muy ordenado en mi pieza, pero si en el resto de la casa.  
Sherlock decía que de ahí mis pesadillas, que la habitación es un lugar para despejar la mente y dormir, no deberías preocuparte por nada más.  
Supongo que por eso mi pieza ahora lucía extremadamente limpia, con mis pantalones en el lugar correcto, los calcetines en la canasta de la ropa sucia y mis zapatos alineados en el closet desde que él estaba ahí.  
Desde que era _nuestra_ pieza.

Creo que me distraje bastante mirando los arreglos que había hecho Sherlock, porque antes determinar de vestirme él entró sólo con la toalla en la cadera amarrada.

-¿Todavía no estás listo?

-Lo siento, me distraje ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

-Algunos minutos aún- consultó el reloj en la habitación- casi media hora. ¿Te molesta que me vista aquí?

-No, sí a ti te inquieta puedo salir yo.

- Vamos, sólo te falta ponerte un chaleco y chaqueta y los zapatos.

-Y a ti te falta vestirte totalmente –dije señalándole la toalla en la cintura.

-Totalmente no, John. Mira- se sacó la toalla- Ya me puse ropa interior.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero -desvié la mirada hacia un muy interesante clavo en la pared.

-Bueno, mira…- me dijo y volví la vista a él – Camisa, pantalones, cinturón.

-Ponte los calcetines.

-De acuerdo- dijo sentándose en la cama para ponerse los zapatos- ¿Me alcanzarías la chaqueta?

-¿Dónde…?

-En la silla.

-¿Te vas a vestir como siempre?- dije pasándole la prenda.

-No, me voy a poner corbata.

-Tu no tienes corbata- dije mientras él se colocaba la chaqueta.

-Compré una.

-Jamás te he visto usar una corbata.

-Es que no sé ponérmelas.

- Ven acá.

-¿Qué?¿Disculpa?

-¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer tu corbata?

-¿Sabes hacer el nudo?

-Sé hacer muchas cosas, Sherlock.

-¿Corbatas?

-Sí, sé hacer corbatas. ¿Te ayudo o no?

Sherlock fue hasta el mueble de la ropa y sacó una cajita. La coloco en mis manos y yo la abrí.  
Allí estaba una corbata negra, sedosa, pero no muy brillante. Excelente combinación para la camisa morada que llevaba puesta.  
Me acerqué a colocarle la corbata; me temblaban las manos cuando las crucé tras su cuello para pasar la tela.  
Por primera vez tenía a Sherlock unos centímetros por debajo, pues se había sentado en la cama a acomodarse los zapatos.

-¿Te sientes bien, John?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Estás temblando y tus dedos están muy fríos… Además estás sonrojado. ¿No tendrás fiebre?

-No me siento mal.

-Quizás es sólo un poco de temperatura.

-No lo creo Sherlock. No debe ser nada- dije sin ganas, terminando el nudo, pero sin apretarlo.

Levantó el rostro y me miró con su cara de "No lo entiendo".  
Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, tomó mi muñeca y separó mi mano derecha de su cuello.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te tomo el pulso.

-¡Sherlock! Estoy bien, realmente.

Me soltó y bajó el rostro.  
Seguí en lo que estaba.  
Volví a tomar el nudo de la corbata, me acerqué lo suficiente para ajustarlo bien.  
Sherlock levantó el rostro nuevamente y se quedó mirándome.

-¿Lo ajuste mucho?

-No…

Intenté acomodarle la corbata para dejársela derecha, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Sherlock salvó la distancia que había entre nosotros y me besó.

Juntó sus labios con los míos de manera casta.  
Fue un beso de niños, algo tierno. No separó los labios, sólo los juntó con los míos.  
Ninguna mujer en mí vida me había besado de esa forma.  
Era la primera vez que alguien me besaba tan inocentemente.  
Se separó un poco, pero antes de poder mirarme, lo tomé por el torso para levantarlo de la cama y poder besarlo nuevamente.

No necesitaba más que a Sherlock apoyando sus suaves labios contra los míos.

Acaricié su rostro con delicadeza y un poco de temor.  
Sherlock movió sus manos a mis brazos y los acarició con suavidad.  
Temblaba. En realidad, temblábamos.  
Intenté mover los labios, pero Sherlock no me dejó.

Yo hubiera podido besarle por siempre, pero en un momento él sostuvo mi frente con su frente en completo silencio.  
Suspiró tras breves instantes y susurró algo que no entendí.  
Me volvió a besar, pero esta vez ocupó toda su hermosa boca.  
Tomó con delicadeza ( y un poco de torpeza e inexperiencia) mi labio inferior y lo tironeó un poco con los dientes.  
Hubiera podido quedarme así por siempre, pero el timbre sonó justo en ese momento y Sherlock se apartó.

Trató de caminar fuera de la habitación pero le detuve.  
No le dije nada, sólo le terminé de acomodar la corbata y alisar un poco la chaqueta que se le había arrugado.

Le hice un gesto para que saliera y respiré hondo.  
Luego, bajé las escaleras.

* * *

_**Spoiler:**__ (...) -Fue un momento de debilidad.  
-Vamos, ni tu te lo crees, Sherlock (...)  
_

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo**__: Genio_

_N/A : Gracias por los reviews ! Sigan la historia y espero que no se decepcionen ;)_


End file.
